Western Wishes
by Klaineluvr55
Summary: Klaine Western. Kurt and Blaine have settled in the West with their daughter Mia. Follow them through their experiences as a family as they laugh, cry, and grow together. Klaine Mpreg. Sequel to Changed for the Better.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Hi! It's me again! So I decided to make a series out of my one shot, Changed For the Better. Just to clear some things up, this story takes place a little after the time period of Little House on the Prarie. Kurt and Blaine settled into the Western territory so not all luxuries are available to them. Also, its not unusual for men to have babies. We start off six years after the birth of Mia Rose Hummel-Anderson. I sadly don't own glee... but enjoy!**

The sun began to rise over the hilly landscape. A rooster crowed in the distance, signaling the coming of a new day. A little cottage sat, still in the new light, a small barn at its side. In the cottage lived a small family, sleeping peacefully. Life had been good to them, they had a sweet daughter, a safe house, hardy horses, and healthy crops growing in their enormous field. The girl was six going on seven and as sweet as honey. She had thick curly hair that was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful glasz blue that sparkled in the morning light. Her skin was a healthy tan color and her smile made the world seem brighter. To everyone she met, she was an angel. To her parents, she was a miracle. They adored her, and tried to give her the best the could but not everything was available out west where they had moved to.

The girl, Mia, rose from her slumber to the crow of the rooster. She yawned, stretched, and got out of bed, petting the tabby cat on the floor as it curled around her feet. She padded down to her parents' room. She quietly opened the door and snuck in, seeing both her dads still sleeping. She smiled before jumping on top of her fathers in an attempt to wake them up.

"Its Morning Dad and Papa! Its time to get up!" She said giggling at the shocked expressions on their faces.

Kurt groaned and turned over, a sign to Blaine that he had to handle this one. Blaine sighed good-naturedly, yawned then said.

"Sweetie, you don't have to get us up this early! Just because the rooster crows doesnt mean that you need to be awake."

"But Papa! If we don't get up now, we won't be able to do all the fun things we can do today! We'll lose time!" Mia said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mia loved to do anything and everything possible that she could do in a day. She always had so much energy, it was hard for Kurt and Blaine to keep up with her all the time.

"Please." Mia whined putting on an adorable pouty face, the same one Kurt pulled with Blaine. She knew her papa would never be able to say no to that face.

"Sweetie," Blaine whispered to Kurt,"She's doing the face again."

Now it was Kurt's time to deal with the situation.

"Mia, I'll make you a deal ok? If you let papa and I sleep for a few more minutes, we can go to town today and visit Finn and Rachel, how's that?" Kurt knew his daughter wouldn't pass up the rare chance to go to town, she loved it there, and she love visiting her adoptive aunts and uncles as well. Mia's face lit up with excitement.

"Only if we get to see Auntie Mercedes too." She bargained.

"Deal," Kurt finalized," Now you have to do your part and let papa and I sleep a little more. You can go get started on your chores so we have more time in town." Kurt said, the sleepiness becoming more evident in his voice.

"Okay! Only a few minutes though!" Mia said, jumping up and running out of the room to get dressed and start her chores.

Kurt rolled over, facing Blaine. Blaine glanced at Kurt with a loving expression on his face. Blaine closed the distance between them, giving Kurt a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I guess we have to get up and get ready for town or else Mia will march her little feet through this door and continue to demand that we get up until we obey her wishes." Blaine sighed.

"I don't want to get up." Kurt yawned before snuggling into Blaine's side. "I just want to stay here with you all day."

"Babe, I'd love to as well but you know we have to go to town and get some supplies and food. Plus we should see if we can find doctor Artie to see if he can diagnose what bug you've seemed to catch.

"Ugh.." Kurt groaned, clutching his stomach. "I hope its easily remedied, I hate being sick. I don't think I've thrown up so frequently except when I was pregnant with Mia."

"What if your pregnant again babe?" Blaine questioned. It had been a nagging thought for a while now, he just hadn't know how to bring it up to Kurt.

"Then we'll love him or her as much as we love Mia." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine. " You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want another kid." Kurt shyly said. Blaine smiled. Placing a hand over Kurt's abdomen, almost a little hopefully.

"I want another kid too." Blaine smiled. "if you aren't pregnant now, we could start trying if you want to..."

"I do think Mia should have a sibling. Plus, I've always envisioned having a lot of kids with my soul mate." Kurt agreed, kissing Blaine again before pushing himself out of bed to run to a trash can and empty the contents of last night's dinner. Blaine got up as well and went to get a cup of water before sitting beside his husband and comforting him.

"Well, I think we should take that as a cue to get ready for the day." Kurt remarked after he was finished. Blaine helped Kurt up from the floor, picking up the the now empty cup that Kurt had used to rise out his mouth with. Together, they walked hand and hand ready to face anything that day threw at them.

**A/N So there was the first chapter! Next chapter, they'll go to town find some exciting news and meet some old friends, maybe not all in that order. Let me know what you think or what you want to see in this story. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Is Anyone there? Anyway **(** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a looong time, but school has been hectic and this was the first chance I got. I will hopefully be keeping up with this story, so give me any ideas you have or anything you want me to change. I hope everyone had a great Holiday and a Happy New Year! This chapter is a little fun and sweet so, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters and I sadly don't own Klaine, or else there would be no new love interest for Kurt. (I'm still in denial that Blaine cheated, it never happened to me, anyone else?)**

**Spring Beauty **

After the chores had been done and the wagon hitched and loaded with the family, they set out for town. It was a fifteen minute ride and the scenery was beautiful. The wildflowers were in bloom, as it was the beginning of May. Mia loved the wildflowers and was itching to pick a few for her Aunt Mercedes and her Aunt Rachel.

Mercedes was the first person to welcome Kurt and Blaine to the town of McKinley when they first settled. She and the Hummel-Andersons became quick, close friends. Her Husband, Sam, and two kids, John and Martha were constant visitors at the house. John was Mia's age and Martha was only a year younger, so they all got along. Rachel was also a close friend of the Hummel Andersons because of her connection to Finn. Blaine met Finn after buying supplies at his general store when they had first come to settle. They hit it off almost as well as Kurt had with Mercedes. Upon inviting the Hudson's to dinner one night, they met Rachel. She and Kurt had argued a bit in the beginning over fashion and musical talents, but they ended up getting along fine after that. The couple had had their first baby a few years after Mia was born, a little boy by the name of Daniel. Mia loved to care for Daniel and watch over him as he toddled around on his two year old legs.

"Dad! Stop the wagon." Mia shouted at Kurt.

"Sweetie, she wants you to stop the wagon for a second." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I know, but we should really to try to get to Artie's before he fills up with other patients." Blaine sighed before pulling the horses to a stop.

"Thank you! I'll be right back." Mia exclaimed, jumping up.

"Leave the bonnet. I'd hate for it to get dirty again." Kurt suggested as Mia tore off her bonnet with a smile and ran off into the field.

"The flowers look so pretty this time of year, so fresh and filled with the promise of a prosperous spring." Kurt sighed as he gazed across the field.

Blaine then got an idea and hopped out of the wagon and walked into the field. Kurt watched curiously as his husband searched for the flowers he thought looked the prettiest. He came back to the wagon with a lovely bouquet of yellow, purple, red, and orange wildflowers tied together with a thick blade of grass. Kurt beamed and took the flowers as they were handed to him.

"They're beautiful, Blaine." He sniffed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you are. You have a certain warm glow this morning that adds extra sparkle to your already beautiful face." Blaine finished his impromptu speech with a peck on Kurt's lips that became a deep kiss. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, only breaking apart for air, and only then for a quick second. They didn't notice Mia coming back into the wagon. She sneakily came up behind them and hugged them during one f their breaks for air.

"I'm done!" She proudly held up two bouquets of flowers for her parents to see.

"Oh Mia! They're beautiful." Kurt smiled, hugging his daughter. "Mercedes and Rachel will absolutely love them."

The rest of the ride to town went smoothly, with Kurt only becoming queasy once. The stopped at the Hudson house, as it was closest to the doctor's house. Kurt and Mia went up to the door and knocked. Rachel opened it with a courteous hello before seeing who it was. After seeing Kurt's face and smiled and tackled him with a hug. Mia curtsied hello and handed Rachel the bouquet of flowers.

"Here Aunt Rachel, I picked these for you on the way here." Mia smiled proudly. Rachel pulled her in for a hug.

"Sweetie these are lovely, thank you. Daniel is in the living room if you would like to go and play with him."

As Mia ran off to play with her toddler friend, Rachel sent Finn out to help Blaine with the wagon.

"What brings you to the town, Kurt? Do you need some supplies? Finn just received a new shipment of silks and I could get them to you for a fair price. It's not that I don't love seeing you; it's just that we so often go to your house for our tea with Mercedes. Did I miss a date? Am I supposed to host tea today? That's it, isn't it. Oh! And I haven't prepared!" Rachel started to panic before Kurt decided to have mercy on her.

"No Rach, you're not hosting tea today." Kurt smiled to her. "Blaine and I are in town for a doctor's appointment."

"Is Mia sick? She looked perfectly fine to me."

"No, it's me. I've been feeling a little queasy the last few weeks and it's becoming concerning."

"No flu every lasts this long…"

" I know, that's why we're going to see Artie today."

"Do you think?"

"Could be. I would really like for Mia to have a sibling or two, maybe even three, or four."

"If you aren't?"

"Blaine says he would want to try then. We're ready to have another addition, we simply have too much love for only three people." Kurt slowly moved his hand to rest on his stomach without realizing it. A smiled graced his faced as he thought of another baby, crawling around the house and playing with the barn cats. Rachel smiled widely and pulled Kurt into a soft hug.

"I think you are ready for another one, Kurt. You and Blaine make perfect parents."

"So do you and Finn, Daniel is growing into a beautiful, strong, young boy."

At that moment, Blaine and Finn walked in, talking loudly about the crops.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt into his arms and hugging him softly.

"Is it alright if we leave Mia here for the time being? We'll be back as soon as the appointment is over with."

"Mia is always welcome here, as is you're whole family. We'll have lunch for you when you get back." Rachel replied.

Kurt and Blaine thanked them profusely and headed off to Artie's house. Artie held the doctor's office in his house because he was wheelchair bound. Artie married Sugar and had a girl the age of nine, a lovely young lady by the name of Annemarie. Artie was the only doctor in town and always had many patients. When they arrived, Kurt and Blaine signed in to Mercedes, who assisted Artie in his work. She had never officially practice the field, but Mercedes was as qualified to be a nurse as anyone who had studied in school was.

"Kurt! Blaine! What brings you down this way." She hugged Kurt and Blaine while Kurt explained his nausea and tiredness to her, confessing that they were hoping in way another baby. Mercedes squealed.

"That's wonderful! I'll get you in with the doctor right away," she said before rushing into the examination room to pre the table. She ushered Kurt and Blaine in and smiled before closing the door. Artie entered the room shortly after, greeting the couple before getting down to business.

"Mercedes told me everything, so, would you like me to check for the possibility of a pregnancy?" Artie asked with a smile. Blaine took Kurt's hand into his before answering, yes, we would.

"Kurt, would you lay back for me." Artie commanded before placing his hands on Kurt's abdomen. He felt around the sides and the middle. He then took out his stethoscope and placed it on Kurt's stomach and listened really closely. Kurt and Blaine glanced nervously at each other. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand harder while they waited. Artie picked his head up and took the device out of his ears, smiling at the couple.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

**A/N**

**I Couldn't have too much for this chapter **(** I Hoped you enjoyed! I'm sorry if I got facts wrong, but Google wasn't working for me, so I winged it. Review with comment, ideas, anything is welcome! Don't forget to check out my other story, Perfection, because I will be updating it short, maybe within the next week (I'll see how school goes). The next chapter for this will hopefully be up within this week, so be ready. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I think this is the quickest I have updated in a while! Wow! I don't have much else to say other than… Did you hear about the Klaine makeout session in the car! I'm soooo ready for V-Day so they can sing and duet and makeout in a steamy car, and finally get back together! YAAAYYYY! Alrighty then, phew, I got that out of my system. Enjoy the story! Remember I don't own Klaine or Glee. Enjoy!**

**Hugs filled with Warmth**

A sense of absolute happiness washed over Kurt as the doctor's words reached his ears. They would be adding another baby to their family, someone else to share their love with. Mia would jump for joy at having her own little sister or brother to play with, like she did with Rachel and Finn's kid. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt looked up and his husband, eager to see his expression. Blaine had one of those smiles gracing his face; a smile that said that he couldn't be happier than at that exact moment. Kurt loved those smiles; they always appeared at the most life changing moments.

Blaine had a number of different smiles, everyone expressed so much emotion. The smile he showed now was that of absolute happiness. This smile was seen every time something momentous happened: when Kurt said yes to his marriage proposal, when He and Kurt got married, when he found out that Kurt was pregnant with Mia, when Mia was born, When Mia took her first steps, and now that they found out that they were adding to their family. He would just feel that his life was perfect and would express it through his facial expression.

Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt. They both smiled through the kiss and giggled when they released.

"We're having another baby, Blaine" Kurt breathlessly said.

"You're carrying another beautiful baby. A wonderful addition to our family." Blaine replied, moving in for another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a few other patients I have to attend to. Congratulations you two! Do you want me to send Mercedes in so you can tell her in person?" Artie bashfully said. They nodded simultaneously, their eyes never leaving each other.

Artie exited the room and Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's flat stomach, the current resident of their child. Kurt placed his hand lovingly on top of Blaine's hand.

"I can't quite believe it. We're going to be dads again! This is so unexpected, yet so wonderful. I couldn't think of anything that could be more wonderful." Blaine said, still in a daze from the information that he was going to be a dad to someone else.

"I know," Kurt said, still dazed as well. He was still getting over the fact that he would be carrying and welcoming another life into the world, a life that would brighten it as much as Mia had brightened it when she was born. Before they could continue talking, Mercedes burst into the room, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Congratulations Boo! I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed, running up and giving Kurt and big, but gentle, hug. Kurt laughed. "Now I know I have to be careful with you and your little package, but I can still squeeze the stuffing out of Blaine." At that moment, she took Blaine into a bone crushing hug. Blaine couldn't do anything but try to breathe as he used it all up, laughing at Mercedes' antics. Kurt, worried for the sake of his husband, spoke out for him.

"Ok Mercedes let him breathe. I need my husband because Mia and this one need a father." He ended with a slight giggle. Blaine was released with a sheepish smile from Mercedes. He tried to bring his breathing back to normal without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Ooohhhh!" She exclaimed putting her hand on his stomach. "I can't believe that you're having another one. Mia is so perfect on her won, but now you'll have two perfect little kids! No one deserves this happiness more than you guys." She ended with a smile and pulled Kurt into her arms. Kurt melted into the hug, glad for the warmth of friendship. Mercedes pulled back rapidly when she heard a slight sniffle from Kurt. "Sweetie, are you crying?" she asked, concerned.

"No, I mean yes, I mean. Oh these hormone! I'm a mess already." He said, hurriedly wiping the tears from his eyes. Mercedes gave a small chuckle at Kurt's explanation before pulling him into another hug. As much as Blaine hated leaving this touching moment, he noticed it was getting late, Rachel and Finn were expecting them for dinner and if they didn't show up, they would probably start to freak out.

"We better go and tell Rachel and Finn before they think you died or something dramatic that only Rachel could dream up." He said, wrapping an arm around Kurt and helping him up. Kurt's face quickly changed into one of concern.

"How do we tell Mia? Do we just tell her or are we going to keep it a secret until I start showing?" Kurt started to panic.

"Breathe sweetheart. Stress isn't good for you or the baby. We'll figure it out, what happens happens. I'm sure she'll be fine either way." Blaine said rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Oh, I'd hate to deal with a panicked Rachel. I should let you go. Congratulations again! I'll be by someday this week and bring over a pie for you, so we on the watch for me." Mercedes said with a wink before hugging each of them. She left after that and so did Kurt and Blaine.

Now that Kurt knew that he was carrying another baby, he couldn't help but keep his hand on his stomach the entire walk to Finn and Rachel's. Blaine noticed and commented on it.

"I love the way you keep your hand on our baby."

"Oh! I didn't even realize…" Kurt trialed off, a serene look on his face.

"You might hate me for saying this, but I love you when you're pregnant."

"Oh really? How so?"

"You are always glowing, like the love that made the life growing inside of you is shining from your face. And you always have your hand on your stomach, protecting our little one."

"You are the reason I shine so much, seeing you every day keeps me going with a smile on my face, and being able to carry a child that we both made out of love makes that feeling even stronger."

"You're the love of my life, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, and you better know that you are the same to me." They ended with a passionate kiss in front of the Hudson house. The kiss would have gone longer if Mia hadn't run out the door and yelled.

"Daddy! Papa! You're back! Daniel and I made arts and craft! Come see!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. Kurt laughed and took her hand.

"Sounds lovely Mia, but Papa and I need to talk to Rachel and Finn first. Ok?" Kurt asked. Mia nodded ok before running back into the house. Rachel was standing behind the door when they made their way into the house, scaring both Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh My Gosh! Rachel, don't do that!" Kurt reprimanded, hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"I need to know! Is it true? Is there another one on the way? Are you sick? Please don't say you're dying!" Rachel ended, fanning herself dramatically.

"Rachel calm down." Blaine said, pulling his husband closer to him. "Do you want to say it sweetie, or should I?" Blaine asked Kurt as Finn walked in the room, standing by Rachel's side.

"Hey guys, how'd the doctor's go?" he asked.

"Well, Blaine and I have some news…" Kurt started.

"Doctor Artie told us that…"

"Well, it's kind of unexpected, but…"

"Kurt is…"

"Having another baby." Kurt finished, smiling at Blaine. Rachel lost it. She jumped up and hugged Kurt tightly, careful not to squish the baby. Finn gave Blaine a pat on the back accompanied by a 'congrats' and 'nice job'. Kurt smiled widely. He wanted another kid, and it was really happening now. Mia was getting a sibling and… His thoughts were interrupted when his daughter walked in.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well sweetie," Kurt started; he figure now was as good a time as ever. "Do you know how daddy has been feeling kind of sick lately? Yes? Well it's because you're going to be a big sister." Kurt smiled expectantly at his daughter.

"What?" She had a confused look on her face. "You mean I won't be the baby anymore?"

"Because you'll have a new brother or sister." Blaine tried to explain, kneeling down to her eye level.

"But I want to stay your baby forever! I want to be the only baby!" Mia cried. She stepped out of the reach of Blaine and ran out the door and into the wagon. Kurt and Blaine were left with confused looks on their faces, wondering, what they did wrong.

**A/N**

**Tada! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! Review with Ideas for me and what you would like to see. Since it's placed in old western times, let your imagination run free! If you want a battle of sorts, tell me and I will do the best that I can do to incorporate it in here. I am always open to suggestions! Till next time! Ciao!**


End file.
